Verna The Mink
" I told you once, and I told you before, no one can simple be my friend." ~ Verna the Mink Basic Bio Name: Verna Fern Species:Mink Age: 16 Fur color: Raspberry red mix with cloudy grey Raspberry Hair color: Brown eye color: Bluish-gray Gender: Female Powers: None Forms: Weremink Backstory Verna lived in a very small clan among the lustful pine trees of northern parts of Mobius. In the Clan known as the Minks tribe, where all the northern minks live at. Verna was one of these northern minks. She was born with only her mother at her side, not knowing who her father was. However, her mother told her that her father was in fact a pure-blood Lycan, which was against the clan rules to breed with one. Verna wears the necklace to keep her weremink form from leashing out, but once taken off, she will turn into her weremink form. Verna gotten to the age of 14, her mother having died last winter, ran away from the clan in fear of what may happen. Now she lives on her own, traveling pass the different regions to find a place she can call 'home'. Personality Verna is kind, shy and sweet but can have an attutide and show that she can't simple be boss around. Due to harsh times, Verna has little trust on other people. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Chocolate, Ice cream, sodapop, sweet and sour candy, chicken, her friends, drawing and wearing dark color clothes. Dislike: bright color clothes of the time, spicy foods, being bother, most people she hates, hamburgers and hotdogs. Theme songs on Weremink form -Editing- Friends *(insert) Rivals *(Insert) Enemies *Anyone who harms, talk badly or hates her friends and lover. Love interest * Amy Rose (Cannon X Fan character) Gallery Verna x Amy Rose - The Weremink and her teasure -.png Machinae Supremacy - Persona ~Verna~ W-effects.png Vean The Mink Basic Bio: Name: Vean Olivo Age: 18 years old Species: Mink (Thinking of what type of Mink he is) Height: 3'7 Weight: 120 bl (Give me a better number if this doesn't fit) Birthday: April 17 Personality: Slightly shy around some people, quiet and highly anti-social. Sexual: Bisexual (Mainly towards guys) Weapon: Raptor (Left handed) Advance Bio: Fur color: Raspberry with a brown streak all the way from the back of his neck to his feet (down his tail as well) Secondary Fur color''belly fur, etc.'' : Gray Hair(?) color: Brown Eye color: Grayish-blue (Or just simple dark blue) Form: Weremink Weakness: Silver (Like any werebeing), Really hot males (In his opinion), His height 'Backstory '''Vean lives with his father, Barton Olivo, in the Northern frozen forest of Mobius known as Isole by the Mink clan that lives inside it. Vean was born as a hidden Weremink, due to going against the clan's rules. ''The Mink clan hates all werebeings, so it is against the rules for one of there members to love a werebeing and to have a child. Vean's father fallen in love with a pretty female Mink, who was a weremink. However, due to the clan demands, Vean's mother left to live as a weremink of the forest. Barton still visits her, but Vean knows nothing of his mother beside the fact he has her brown fur color. Vean, on the other hand, wore a collar with a diamond on it; this kept his wereform in check as the diamond dulls the effects of the full moon. Vean train under his father to try and be the warrior of the clan, but it was a doom cause as Vean broken his right wrist which stops him from learning how to duel wield raptors. Instead of becoming a warrior like his father hope, he ended up learning the history of their clan and everything of the forest. He still is under training to be a historian, and he doesn't like it very much. RelationshipsCategory:FemaleCategory:FemalesCategory:Baine's belongingsCategory:MinkCategory:Teen Love/crush: Amory(Amy's Genderbend, made completely by me .w. ) Theme song!